


She Was a Real Person

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole Bridget Shaw alter-ego in SPY was actually just made up on the spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Was a Real Person

She sat in the hotel lobby, watching the people come and go.  
A young, red-haired woman came into the lobby and checked in. This was her target.  
Another woman with red hair, this one older, came into the lobby from the elevator as the younger one entered it. The older woman went to check out. This… This could be her cover.  
On her phone, the spy quickly hacked into the hotel’s guest register. She found a name. And she found her target’s room number.  
She took her purse into the bathroom. She changed out of her dark clothes into a green dress, changed her makeup from dark to a more natural look, and put an auburn wig over her dark hair.  
She went over to the elevator and went to the seventh floor.  
“The American girl!”

**Author's Note:**

> OK, yes, I know that actual spies don't make up their covers on the fly like this.
> 
> This whole story is supposed to be a satire on how things in the Drewniverse happen so much faster than in real life (like how all the scientific gadgets process data in like two seconds).


End file.
